Our prineOr is he knight?
by YuzukiAkira
Summary: This story happens after Yuuki has turned into vampire. A new student comes to Cross academy. For what reason did Cross believe in him to be a guardian.?Why don't he have any aura like vampires or humans? Oc x Harem . Yuuki bashing.Warning! Yaoi/Shounen Ai...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Zero is patroling the woods surrounding the academy for day class girls and some day class boys. Lately those fangirls are becoming less and less aggressive.. Maybe that's because of the new guardian, Kure. He is a mysterious person. Zero don't know anything about him but headmaster cross said he can be trusted and Zero didn't feel vampiric aura from him,so it's okay. But one can't be sure with those vile creatures as Yuuki is also one and a f**king PUREBLOOD for God's sake!

Speaking of Yuuki she's becoming more arrogant and act like a spoiled brat since her awakening as pureblood princess. Kuran has been acting strange lately too. Zero hope that b*stard isn't planning something again.

Suddenly there's noise behind him and Zero pulled out Bloody Rose,ready to shoot if there's any possible danger.

"Hey there Zero! You don't have to look so tense. It's just me "

There he is. With hair that looks like moonlight on the snow and the eyes which sparkle like a precious gem,most likely Ruby. Confidence pouring out of his calm and kind aura. Day class uniform clad to his body just right. His teasing smile in place , is non other than Kure Akira.

"You're the one who's too carefree. You can't let your guard down with those monsters. If you continue like this you'll die one day!" Zero said to him coldly. He can't help it. There's something wrong with Kure. Just seeing him make Zero's insides flutters and his heart pounds harshly against his ribs. Kure eyes are looking at him like he's undoing your everything and see through your valunerable spirit. And not to say his god like body that seems to want to held you in their protective hands. And his firm lips which seems closer with each seconds...Wait..Rewind...Replay..His lips WHAT!

"Are you okay,Zero? You're not paying attention to me ",said Akira. Startled, Zero back away from him.

"I-I'm f-fine." Zero curse himself for stuttering.

"If that's so..I have to go check insideto make sure non of the students are skipping classes. Take care of yourself Zero!"Akira said while walking towards school building waving at Zero. Unaware of Zero's gaze at his form looking at him disappear into dark night.


	2. Aidou got caught

Kaname's POV

Kaname isn't sure what to do anymore. His little sister is no more innocent and kind, she started to act like those women who want him to marry them and ...Argh! She's like a sl*t! 'Sorry mother and father. But she isn't your little Yuuki anymore. Not now not forever'

How can this happen?! Did he make a mistake? Did turning her make this to her or is this her true nature? All of his follower seems like they can't stand her. She's a f*cking arrogant bi**h! Even he,her own brother,can't stand her anymore! The only thing he want now is to be leaved alone! That's bitch is driving him mad!

'Okay. Calm down Kaname...She's still my sister no matter what...but I still hate it!' Kaname sigh mentally as his innerself's words. A frown was brought to his face when he noticed Aidou isn't in the class.'Where did that little Idiot go again?'

"Kuran,you're making a scary face!" That voice! The voice that brought him back to reality everytime he nearly lose himself. The voice of Kure Akira. "Kure-kun what are you doing here?" Kaname ask him politely although he's confused why the prefect is here.

"I'm just here to take this idiot-idol back to class. Seems like he sneak out again." Akira said holding Aidou from his neck like a dog or a cat. "Let me go! I'm not sneaking! It's you who's stalking me!" Aidou protested.

"Hmm~ Have you forgotten Aidou? I have the right to stalk every student in this academy if they are doing something suspicious. And you walking in the school ground when you should be in classroom **STUDYING** is suspicious enough." Akira said with monotone while raising his brow with a blank face. Aidou flash in anger and embarassment and glare (or more like pout) at Akira childishly. Akira sighed and turn around to walk away when Aidou shouted at him "And where do you think you are going human!" "My name isn't Human oh so perfect idol-sama. It's Kure Akira. Or is your so called prodigy brain can't remember this two words? If you ask me your name is longer than mine and I remember it,didn't I? **Aidou Hanabusa-san?** " Akira asked sarcastically while looking back. Aidou flash more resembling a ripe tomato."Shut up-" "Okay okay let's not fight. Aidou you should thank him for walking you back here." Ichijo Takuma said with a smile.

"But Ichijo-san " "No more buts. It would had been worse if Kiryu-kun was the one to find you. And I think Kure-kun has a job to do, don't you Kure-kun?" "Yes. So I have to go. I'll listen your complains later Aidou-Idol!" Akira said grinning and walking out of thr classroom. "Oh! And no scolding Kuran. I promised him that you won't scold him. No slapping either!"Akira shouted from the doorway snickering slightly making Kaname flush faintly not that anyone could see it.

"Aidou." "Yes, Kaname-sama?" "Go to your seat"Kaname said with a mental sigh. "Yes!" Aidou rushed to his seat happily. Yuuki was glaring at him with a face that promise pain. Aidou flinched and shivers slightly from the death glare he's getting. 'I have a feeling there'll be a lot of torture I'll be getting from this. Why can't you leave me alone!' Aidou thinks ,cursing Akira mentally for bringing him back to hell.


	3. Zero's napping

Next morning

Akira's POV  
'I hope there's nothing bad happening...my instincts are running wild again*sigh* Who am I kidding. There must be something! Or else they would have stopped me from the start. Not that I would let them' Akira thought with a soft smile as memories wash over him. He came across the stable where Zero would probably sleeping with Lily, why else the albino woulld skip class this earlly in the morning?'That kid...He really is... I don't see why he had to be such a tsundere' Akira chuckled softly. Lily look up from nuzzling the Zero's hair when she heard the chuckles. Akira put a finger to his lip signaling the mare to keep silent. He didn't want to disturb the vulnerable peaceful state the prefect is in. Akira stood there for awhile then he wave goodbye to Lily and go back to class. After all he have to keep his studies in line for both of them 'cause Sayori's going back to home for a month due to her mother hospitalized with broken bone. Humans are really weak afterall. He feels eyes on him so he look back. 'I think I saw Blonde hair. Hmm~~' Akira smirks 'Now they are spying on me? Heh~'  
Akira look back to the clear blue sky his eyes darkening 'A storm is coming. I hope it's a small one. But...' Akira sighed. 'What am I worrying for? It's not like the world is always filled with rainbows , flowers and happiness. So what if someone's hurt. It's not my business anyway. Not like they aprreciate my help even if...' Akira slowly walked back to school building many thoughts filled him not even remembering he has a stalker watching his every movement.

? POV  
'What is he? Whatever is he... I won't let him got near Kaname-sama' They thought determined to find out more about the mysterious prefect.


	4. Aidou Disappear?

Kain's POV

'Where's Hanabusa?! I can't find him! Did something happen?'  
Kain is panicking although he doesn't seems like with his emotionless face. Hanabusa never come back to their room since yesterday after the lessons are finished. He didn't give a thought about it but it's already noon and Kain know Hanabusa don't like being outside when the sun's shining brightly. Kain went outside looking for his cousin for almost one hour but he can't sense Hanabusa at all. He think about asking one of the day class students but the girls and some of the guys squeals when he approach them. Most of the guys ignore him.

Kain decided to ask one of the prefects but Kiryu would most likely glare at him and look for Hanabusa swearing to shoot him when he see the blonde. The silverette's hate for his kind is strong, not suprisingly though. He's a hunter before he is vampire afterall. So Kain settled on asking Kure. Although Kain don't know about the prefect that much, he knows for sure Kure would help him. Kure is just like Ichijo-san; **minus enthusiasm.** Kain then started to find Kure but he can't find the prefect anywhere. He asked more people if they know where the prefect is but it seems the prefect is harder to approach than Kiryu even with his friendly nature. No one know where the albino is and Kain is becoming more anxious by seconds. Just when he thought to give up looking for the prefect and just look for Hanabusa the said prefect called him from behind.

"Hello Kain. May I ask what are you doing here at this time of the day?" Akira lift one eyebrow looking at Kain who looks like the world would end soon, not that the guy is easy to read but for Akira who has to keep up with emotionless people like Shiki and Rima to know what they're up to and also a **tsundere** as partner.

Kain look at him for a while stunned that someone managed to sneak up without him knowing. But then he remembered the reason he's here for.  
"Kure. Can you help me find Hanabusa? He haven't come back since yesterday and I know he don't like being in sunlight unless necessary," Kain said to the prefect with a hint of worry in his tone.  
"Hmm~ Okay I'll search for him. But you need to go back to moon dorm. It's against rule for a night class student to be at school in daytime and it's bad for you too." The last part is said in a low whisper.  
"I understand. Thank you Kure."  
Kain thanked the prefect before heading back to moon dorm.  
"Well now to search that **idiot-idol.** He can't stand still for one day without getting into problem, can he?" Akira said to himself sighing and started his search for the childish blonde vampire.  
'Now where have you gone to, Aidou?' Akira thought silently to himself. Now he has more works to do no thanks to the blonde.


	5. Where is He!

After school

"KYAAA!!!!! Ichijo-senpai!!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Kuran-senpai!"

"Shiki-kun!!"

"Ruka-chan!!!"

The fangirls(plus one Ruka-obsessed-guy) are doing their daily duty (i.e. screaming at the ethereal students from night class).

"Hey...Where's Aidou-senpai?" "I don't see him too..." "Is he sick?!" "Kyaa!! Idol-senpai wait for me!! I'll nurse you back to health!!" "Hey! That's my job!" "No! It's MINE!" Before the girls start to fight, Zero step out to stop them. "All of you! Back to your dorm instantly! Or it's a week of detention and toilet cleaning for you!" Zero shouted at the group of girls. Ichijo-noticed he's the only one on duty. "Umm... Kiryuu-kun?" Takuma asked, a little nervous since the prefect is emitting a dark aura. "What?!" Zero said gritting his teeth. That damn albino disappeared as soon as the school bells rang. He didn't even talked to Headmaster about where he's going to!

*Flashback*

"Headmaster! Where's that damn guy?!" Zero banged the poor door open with enough force to break it. Cross Kaien looked up from his nap. "Which guy?" He asked sleepily. "Who else other than that new guardian you trust so much!" Zero is feeling super duper annoyed,no he's downright pissed. Some guy came up to him while he's dozing off and said that girls are trying to climb up the Moon dorm's wall. And when he asked about Kure he was told that Kure walked out of the school since the bells rang. And now he's stucked with the duty. Alone. The girls are so annoying! Kaien just calmly sipped his cold coffee which was forgotten earlier. It's amusing to see different emotions passed through Zero's face.

"Where's he now?!" Zero asked again. "Who knows. He didn't tell me." Kaien shrugged nonchalantly. A vein popped and before Zero could say anything Kaien continued "but I'm not worry about him. He can take care of himself and he has a reason for everything he does. Don't worry. He'll probably be back tomorrow evening at most. Now go back to work my beloved son~" Kaien quickly shooed Zero out of his office. 'Akira... what're you thinking going out at this time...' Kaien thought to himself. 'Hm... Didn't he say something at lunch break? Meh -_- I'm sure it's not that important~ Oh maybe I'll make dinner today!' The absolute disaster of kitchen thought to himself again. Oh Cross you're dense sometimes...

*Flashback Ends*

"Um... Nothing" Ichijo hesitantly said. The Prefect looks like he's going to kill him. Of course he didn't worry about that, there's too many human near them right now. But he worries for the life of whoever succeeded to make this shot tempered hunter more ...well... Short-tempered. He's kind of hoping the Prefect will answer him with the glare he's used to. But this. The back aura and downright pissed face kinda make him regret of his decision. Kain was hoping to see Kure but he's not here. So maybe he went to look for Hanabusa. Kain hope Hanabusa has gone off to the town to eat sweets like he usually do and not more. Looking by the Silver-haired Prefect foul mood the albino didn't tell anything and just go off on his own. Akatsuki only wish his brother didn't do anything stupid this time too...


	6. Old Church

After school , In the Town

Akira looked around him, the streets filled with busy people and vehicles. The sun was setting so people are in a hurry to go home.

'Okay now. Where do I find that idiot?' It's not that Akira hates Aidou. The blonde is pretty cute in his own way

'well...As expected of a vampire I guess'. It's just that the blonde had been giving him more troubles than his pretty face can cover. Aidou always reminded Akira of a loyal pup, Golden Retriever to be certain, when something about Kuran Kaname comes up. But still... that blonde can't follow an order even when he is loyal as hell!

What part of "Not going out of dorm without permission" that blonde did not understand!

'Well~ I'll be doing absolutely nothing if I stay here thinking about him. Hm...Where could he be...'

Akira walked around the town trying to sense the blonde vampire. His feet carried him to an old abandoned church when he came to his senses he's already in front of the destroyed doors of the church. The church looked really old, to the point it would be no surprise if the church crumbled down at anytime. Akira's consciousness was warning him not to go in while his instincts were going wild, trying to tell him that something is inside. His eyes glowed for a moment before he reached out to grab the rusty handles. He push open the door and stepped into the dusty and ruined interior of the church.

'Now, what is this annoying feeling? Something must be inside but is it good or bad?'

There's a buzzing feeling in the back of his head that Akira can't stop. He stepped further into the church. The big cross was glowing in the setting sun's rays. Making it seem like a Holy thing (well it IS a Holy thing). Akira's feets came to a stop infront of the glowing cross.

'Well... No harm in checking right? Besides, curiosity killed the cat but I'm not as defenceless as a cat anyway'

Akira stepped around the cross and found nothing except the wooden floor.

'Hmm... In a place like this... there must be a secret door'

He looked around a found a little crack on the base of the cross. He pushed the part of cross where the crack was visible like a square. The floor he had been standing on started moving making Akira jumps back a little to escape falling when the secret door opened. Soon, the trembling stopped as the floor opened to an underground path. Akira descended the stairways and soon came across a underground hallway with a lot of door on both sides. He opened the first door and was welcomed by overwhelming smell of blood. Inside the room, he saw a huge amount of blood coating the walls and floor. His eyes started glowing nearly purple, caused by the smell. He closed the door quickly and the glow in his eyes died out to normal ruby color. He walked past most doors and came across a door. His feet didn't move anymore so the "something" that caused him to come here must be behind this door. He opened the door and found a...


End file.
